


【精猫】一见钟情1

by Kogitsunya



Series: 一见钟情 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※日久生情的番外小系列，关于正片里那个每次都要负责善后的可怜管家和他捡来的猫
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 一见钟情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658605
Kudos: 10





	【精猫】一见钟情1

**Author's Note:**

> ※日久生情的番外小系列，关于正片里那个每次都要负责善后的可怜管家和他捡来的猫

如果说格里菲尔有什么后悔的事，大概就是当年还在年少时卡里洛斯第一次拜托他帮忙善后的时候他选择了答应。

早知道就不该惯着这个小少爷的！

然而世界上并没有那么多早知道，卡里洛斯这次又让他善后了，而且留下了个大烂摊子就跑去格里达尼亚追老婆，格里菲尔每每想起都欲哭无泪，却也只能认命的继续干活。

没办法，身为贵族的管家除了遵从主人的命令还能怎么样呢？

不过不幸中的万幸是，起码卡里洛斯给予了他足够信任，格里菲尔如今在这栋大宅里也算得上是职位最高的人，可以代为行使卡里洛斯的一切权利。

也罢，自家老爷现在在格里达尼亚被夫人管的死死的也没什么不好，少回来几次自己也能乐得清闲。格里菲尔这样安慰着自己，然后继续苦哈哈的帮忙把卡里洛斯把财务报表整理好，准备在明天出门办事的时候顺便托人带到格里达尼亚。

其实格里菲尔并不喜欢云雾街，倒也不是讨厌穷人，但他的洁癖让他在那里会感觉到些许生理不适，所以每次来云雾街办事格里菲尔都会选择速战速决。

他不喜欢惹麻烦，但这不代表麻烦不会找上门来，当小巷里忽然传来嘈杂的声音时，格里菲尔察觉到了不对劲，却还没来得及溜走就看到了一个浑身脏兮兮的猫魅冲了过来，一脑袋扎进了格里菲尔身边的空货箱里。

“拜托你一会儿就说没看见我好不好？求求你我不想被卖到娼馆。”

……哈？

格里菲尔一脸懵逼的打量了一下这个衣着破烂还带着一点诡异味道的猫魅，无论如何都无法把他跟娼馆联系到一起，但那双湛蓝的眼睛是如此清澈明亮，格里菲尔犹豫了一会儿，还没来的回应的时候，巷子里再次冲出来了一群凶神恶煞的男人。

“喂！那边的那个管家，你有没有看到一个猫魅？”

格里菲尔皱了皱眉，高傲的瞥了一眼就推推眼镜继续整理货单。

“什么猫魅，没见过。”

为首的鲁加摸摸后脑勺四处张望了一下，视线忽然落在了货箱上，便试探性的喊到，“该不会有人藏进你的货箱里你没注意到吧？”

“我劝你注意一下言辞，这批货是神殿骑士团定制的铠甲，负责对接的人马上就到了。”

神殿骑士团的名号的确起到了一定的震慑作用，但那一群人却没有立刻离开，而此刻通讯珠恰好响起，格里菲尔便当着他们的面接通了。

“……对，我已经在云雾街了，是从利姆萨罗敏萨定的铠甲，你们可以派人把货物搬走了。”

有脚步声逐渐响起，那群人终归是一哄而散了，格里菲尔松了口气，通讯珠那端响起了卡里洛斯的声音。

“什么铠甲？我上次不是让你进红茶吗？你买错了？”

格里菲尔没好气的翻了个白眼答道，“对，买来的铠甲回头都给您寄过去，这样下次伊恩阁下再揍您的时候他就用不着过后还要给您治疗了。”

“诶你这人怎么……”

不等卡里洛斯说完格里菲尔就无情的挂断了通讯珠，正当他打算叫那个猫魅离开的时候，一打开盖子就看到了一个已经睡着的猫魅蜷缩在箱子里，怎么叫都叫不醒。

这下可难办了。

格里菲尔叹了口气，不得已拨通了宅子里的通讯贝叫来了侍卫。

“您……叫我来干嘛？”

“帮我把这个脏兮兮的小东西拎出来搁一边。”格里菲尔说完看了一眼被侍卫捞着腋下抱出来的猫魅，在他被放到地上前又再次说道，“算了算了，把他拎回家吧。”

那个猫魅大概是真的累坏了，当他醒过来的时候已经到了当天深夜，柔软的沙发和毛毯显然让他有些诚惶诚恐，他急忙爬起来，然后才注意到了一旁还在办公的格里菲尔。

“您是今天那个贵族老爷！……谢谢您救我！”

猫魅说着就要跪下来磕头，格里菲尔急忙口头制止道，“停停停，我不是贵族，只是个贵族家里的管家。你现在已经安全了，没什么事就走吧。”

猫魅抬起头看了看格里菲尔却又失落的低下头，垂下来的耳朵让他看起来更加可怜，就连晃动的尾巴都显得有气无力的。

“我……我不知道我还能去哪……”

“那你以前是干什么的？”

猫魅抬起头思考了一会，掰着手指头仔细数着，“我帮人挖过矿，打扫陆行鸟棚，还有给人家打理花园，我被卖过很多次也干过很多事，可这次突然有个人说要送我去娼馆，太可怕了，我不想去那种地方。”

猫魅的眼泪噼里啪啦的落下来，格里菲尔忍耐下了质疑那个人的审美的冲动，犹豫了一会儿才安慰道，“这样啊……那你就留在这里干活吧，但这里最大的要求就是不能偷懒，你能做到吗？”

“您……您愿意收留我吗？我什么活都可以干！我力气很大的！谢谢您愿意收留我，大叔真是个好人！”

大……大叔？！

格里菲尔倒吸一口冷气，下意识的摸了摸自己的脸，脸颊上那为了追求男人味而特意精心蓄的胡子此时显得格外扎手。

……不不不我才27，不管再怎么算叫大叔也太早了。格里菲尔猛的回过神，却又忍不住问道，“你几岁？”

“22了！我……您别看我个子小，我真的什么都能做的，不会的我可以学！”

“好好好我知道了，”格里菲尔揉了揉额角有些头疼地说，“留下可以，以后记得，不要叫大叔知道了吗？”

那个猫魅拼命点头，如同看救世主一样看着格里菲尔，压抑不住的喜悦甚至让他哭出了声，眼泪用手背一抹那张脸就变得更加花里胡哨，看得格里菲尔倒吸一口冷气，强忍着不适补充道，“……那你先去洗个澡，在这里的第一条规则就是要保持干净。”

“不！我不可以洗澡！”

猫魅突然大声拒绝，如同被踩到尾巴的猫一样，然而这一嗓子也同样刺激到了格里菲尔，以至于他掐断了一根羽毛笔，一下子站起来抓住了意图逃跑的猫魅。

“从刚刚开始我就忍你很久了……为什么不洗澡！你知不知道你脏死了！沙发和毛毯都弄脏了，今天这个澡你不洗也得洗！”

“不要啊！救命啊！杀猫了啊！”

大晚上的，偌大的豪宅里响彻一个猫魅的惨叫，所有的女仆都好奇的看着平日里温吞和善的大管家此刻如同来自地狱的恶鬼一样拖着一个猫魅的后衣领走向盥洗室。

“您需要帮忙吗？”

一位女仆试探性的问了一下路过的格里菲尔，而后者气势汹汹的瞪了一眼手上的猫魅冷哼一声说道，“给我把家里的肥皂都拿浴室里去。”

女仆看了一眼还在扭来扭去试图挣脱的猫魅偷笑一声，“是，我这就给您去拿。”

这个澡可能是格里菲尔这辈子洗的最累也是罪耗时的一次了。耗时是因为这个猫魅脏到一遍清洗根本不足以洗净他身上那些污垢，而费力则是因为他要不断地把这个试图逃跑的猫魅重新抓回来按进洗澡盆里。

猫魅的头发有些已经缠在一起成了个死结，格里菲尔只能慢慢的捋顺那些成团的头发，用温水轻轻的打开死结，将剩余那些彻底解不开的头发利索的剪断。

清水换了数次，猫魅渐渐露出了本来的颜色，当格里菲尔看着眼前的人从一开始的泥猴子逐渐变成一个雪白的猫魅，那张白净粉嫩的小脸还带着因为被迫洗澡而显得有些可怜巴巴的表情时，格里菲尔忽然明白了为什么有人要抓他去娼馆了。

那个人到底是怎么做到透过那么一个脏兮兮的外表看穿他的长相的啊。

女仆拿来了一套衣服，但家里只有精灵能穿的尺码，即便是最小号的衣服对于猫魅来说依旧过于宽大，他只能暂且先只穿着格里菲尔的旧衬衫，衣服的下摆已经足够盖过屁股，长长的袖子利索的挽起来，只有两条细腿在衣摆下晃来晃去。

猫魅刚刚哭得直打嗝，委屈巴巴的坐在椅子上任由女仆小姐姐帮他把洗干净的头发修剪整齐，把过长的指甲也全部剪掉。格里菲尔实在太累了，洗澡的时候他被抓到了无数次，现在两个胳膊上满是抓痕，等到他换下了刚刚被溅满水的衣服重新回来找那个猫魅的时候，女仆已经将他整理干净，顺便好心的哄好了这个已经哭不动了的猫魅。

“格里菲尔先生是个好人，你看他会把你救下来还不能说明这一点吗？”

“嗯……但是我不想洗澡……”

“那你想不想留在这里工作呀？”

“想……”

“想的话以后就要好好洗澡哦，格里菲尔先生很爱干净，不喜欢脏兮兮的家伙，你都不知道他今天肯让你没洗干净前睡在他卧室的沙发上有多不容易。”

“……我知道了。”

格里菲尔面无表情的清了清嗓子，女仆拍了拍猫魅的肩膀便向格里菲尔行了个礼离开了。屋子里只剩下两个人，格里菲尔仔细打量了一下这个蔫头耷脑的猫魅，忽然忍不住脸颊一红。

之前的鸡窝头已经被修剪整齐，自然卷曲的白发将那张看起来尚且年幼的脸衬托得更加惹人怜爱，尤其是那双眼睛因为刚刚哭过还有点泛红，衬衫之下晃动的双腿不经意间会让人看到更加隐蔽的深处。

“咳嗯……总之先说说你叫什么名字吧，”

猫魅吸了吸鼻子答道，“雷卡。”

“好吧雷卡，从今天开始，不管你以前是做什么的，你现在就已经成为格拉兰德家的仆从，我会教你该做什么，但只教一遍，你必须要尽快学会然后把事情都尽可能做好。只要你愿意好好工作，这里不会亏待你的。”

雷卡点点头，在思考了片刻后忽然想起了什么，“那既然您说您也只是管家，那这家的贵族老爷呢？”

“这就是你要记住的第二件事，我们家的老爷已经为了追求夫人放弃爵位了，他和夫人现在在格里达尼亚，所以在名义上我们已经不再是贵族。但老爷依旧是个优秀的商人，所以你在这里不用担心吃住和薪水，但也不可以在外仗势欺人。”

格里菲尔说着发愁地揉了揉眉心，今天一时冲动挂断了通讯珠，回头卡里洛斯指不定就要在什么地方报复回来，一想到这里，格里菲尔忍不住打了个冷颤。

雷卡显然听的有些不明所以，过了好一会儿才一脸惊叹的感慨，“放弃当贵族？哇……夫人究竟是个什么人啊？”

格里菲尔瞥了一眼那个抖来抖去的猫耳说，“跟你一样，是个猫魅……男的。这是你要在这里记住的第三件事，没事别老打听主人家的闲事，外面有人问你也不要随便乱讲。老爷和夫人现在虽然在格里达尼亚，但偶尔也会回伊修加德的，你还想一直留在这就记得他们才是你真正的主人。”

雷卡怯生生的点点头，在洗过澡后困意又重新涌上头，他忍不住开始打瞌睡，格里菲尔看了看时间也就没再多为难他。

“今晚就先在我的房间睡吧，仆人的卧室暂时没有空余的床，明天我会安排好你的房间。”

这是格里菲尔长这么大以来头一次跟人一起睡觉，早上醒来的时候他才发现自己的一只手臂被雷卡紧紧抱住，被夹在大腿之间的那只手已经因为长时间供血不足而麻住了，而始作俑者还在呼呼大睡，抱着格里菲尔的胳膊丝毫没有要睡醒的迹象，长而卷翘的睫毛微微扇动着，嘴里还发出一点细小的如猫一般的呼噜声，而下一秒雷卡就被格里菲尔捏住了鼻子，终于不情不愿的醒了。

“唔……床好软，让我再睡一下……”

雷卡睁开眼，睡眼惺忪的看了一眼正挑眉盯着他的格里菲尔，眨了眨眼睛半天没反应过来。

“啊！！！”

“嘭！”

格里菲尔被雷卡一把从床上推到了地上，他狼狈的爬起来揉了揉摔疼的屁股，看着这个抱着被子一脸回过神来的窘迫的猫魅没好气的嘀咕了两句。

“人不大，劲儿可真不小……”

“对不起对不起，我那个早上没睡醒把昨天的事忘了……”

雷卡的声音越来越小，最后把脑袋埋进被子里，只露出一双红彤彤的耳朵，格里菲尔也不好再说些什么，恰巧女仆过来敲门送来了一套人族的外衣，虽然对于猫魅来说依旧偏大，好歹也算是勉强可以穿一下了。

“换好衣服先去厨房吃早饭，尽快吃完后到办公室来找我。”

格里菲尔把衣服摆在床边，就在他要拿起衣服去其他房间换衣服的时候，雷卡忽然抓住了他的睡衣。

“格里菲尔先生……我可以留下这件衬衫吗？”

格里菲尔有些莫名其妙的看了一眼他身上的旧衬衫，思考片刻后耸了耸肩。

“随便吧，反正也是我穿不下了的。”

“谢谢您！”

雷卡欢天喜地地从床上蹦下来准备开始解扣子换衣服，只是一愣神的功夫就已经扣子就已经解到了第三颗，回想起这家伙的衬衫里面空无一物，格里菲尔急忙转身离开了房间，在关上门后深呼吸一口气，摇摇头快步离开。

早饭过后格里菲尔在办公室里看到了有些拘谨的雷卡。格里菲尔脸上的胡子已经被刮得一干二净，所以他进来的时候雷卡还被吓了一跳，女仆忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，被格里菲尔严厉的瞪了一眼也就什么都没说就安静的离开了。

雷卡的身上穿着女仆借来的是一套简单的背带短裤和衬衣，虽然和家里的其他仆从不一样，倒也意外的适合雷卡。格里菲尔在心里暗自计划着回头给雷卡做衣服也做成这样的样式，走到桌边伸手在手账本上记下了一行。

“作为一个大户人家的仆从就要谨记，你的一言一行都代表了这个家的品味，所以凡事都要做到不辱没你的雇主，即便主人不在我们也要随时做好主人回来的时候能看到这个家依旧得体。”

雷卡点点头，有些不安的揪着背带裤的带子，格里菲尔叹了口气，又继续补充道，“我知道你以前干的都是粗活累活，从没有接触过上流社会，不过咱家老爷也并不是一个过于拘谨的人，你也不用有太大压力，我允许你在初期时犯错误，但一定要跟着大家好好做事，遇到不会的不论是问我还是问其他的仆从都可以。”

在该交代的都说清楚后，格里菲尔便把雷卡交给了女仆长，雷卡临走前有些恋恋不舍的看了一眼办公桌后的格里菲尔，终归还是乖巧的跟着女仆长离开了办公室。

再见到雷卡已经是午饭的时候了，格里菲尔一到餐厅就听到了女仆长在夸奖雷卡学的快做事也麻利，似乎只是这一上午的功夫雷卡就和家里的其他人都打好了关系，格里菲尔松了口气。

今天厨房做了烧鸡，显然是为了欢迎“新成员”，不过在所有人都开始用餐后格里菲尔却发现了一个问题，虽然在烧鸡刚端上来的时候雷卡就已经眼睛发直的盯着烧鸡，却一直都只吃一点蔬菜，明明一眼就看得出来馋的不得了，却始终有意避开了那盘鸡。

格里菲尔皱了皱眉，将一块鸡肉放到了雷卡的盘子里，雷卡受宠若惊地捧着盘子，好一会儿才有点犹豫的问道，“我……我可以吃这个吗？”

“为什么不能？菜做出来不就是为了吃的。”

格里菲尔显然还没有明白雷卡的意思，但雷卡已经激动到脸颊发红，立刻插起鸡肉小心翼翼的放进嘴里嚼了嚼，脸上随即露出了满足的表情。

“原来烧鸡这么好吃哦……我长这么大都没吃过！”

雷卡的话让格里菲尔愣了一下，他这才想起雷卡的出身，或许是出于一时的同情心，格里菲尔叫来了主厨将烧鸡的一整个鸡腿卸了下来，再次放进了雷卡的盘子里。

“喜欢就多吃点吧。”

雷卡呆呆的望着那一整个鸡腿，格里菲尔就看着他，可下一秒雷卡突然嚎啕大哭，把所有人都吓了一跳，不约而同的看向雷卡身边的格里菲尔。

“你怎么突然……”

“我、我做梦都不敢想吃一整个鸡腿……呜呜呜……我居然可以吃这么大的鸡腿……”

格里菲尔一下子反应过来状况，清了清嗓子用眼神示意众人该干嘛干嘛，仆从们纷纷了然地低下头，雷卡还在抹眼泪，格里菲尔叹了口气，又试探着安慰道，“先别哭了，再不吃一会儿凉了就浪费了。”

“我吃我吃！”雷卡立刻停下了哭声，尽管还有点抽抽搭搭的，却放开了顾虑大口撕咬着鸡腿，只是吃着吃着又掉起了眼泪，却可以看得出他的喜悦，格里菲尔皱着眉头看着那张蹭的满是酱汁的脸，正想要说点什么的时候又咽回肚子里。

算了，等他这次吃完再教用餐礼仪吧。

其他人都陆陆续续吃完离开了餐厅，只剩下格里菲尔还在陪着大快朵颐的雷卡，直到雷卡也吃得打了个饱嗝，格里菲尔瞥了一眼他那个“惨不忍睹”的双手和脸颊，正打算叫他去洗手的时候，雷卡却突然舔起了手上的酱汁，伸出粉嫩的舌尖像个猫一样自己的清理着手指。

“你先等会儿！”

格里菲尔一声大喝吓到了雷卡，僵在原地用余光偷瞄着他，格里菲尔深呼吸一口气平复了一下莫名加速的心跳，冷静了一下才认真教育到，“吃完要洗手，不要用舔的。”

雷卡皱了皱眉看看手指，有些不情不愿的嘀咕到，“不舔干净好浪费哦……”

格里菲尔的嘴角抽动了几下。

伊修加德今天是难得的晴天，就在雷卡来到这里的第二天，仆从们又再次看到了温和的管家凶神恶煞般地拖着雷卡的后衣领走向盥洗室。

“我错了嘛！！”


End file.
